


and he says, "fate is not a factor"

by humancorn



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kai//Shin is in this but in the background for now, Kinda sad but not really, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, its gonna fix itself eventually, just boys being stupid, kaishin - Freeform, lol hopefully i'll finish this its only been like 2 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: It's Kaito and Shinichi's wedding day and Heiji couldn't be happier for his best friend, really. But that doesn't mean he has to like his new husband.Unrequited Hei//Shin and Haku//Kai with eventual HakuHei.





	and he says, "fate is not a factor"

Heiji sipped away at his drink with his back to the bar counter, watching the dance floor and trying to focus on absolutely anything other than his best friend who just looked _elated_ to finally be dancing with his new husband. He was happy for him, hell, how could he not be? The bastard had found his soulmate. Why wouldn’t he be happy for him? Another large gulp of whiskey and he waved down the bartender for another. Everything around him was so goddamn white and bright and classy that it almost made his eyes physically hurt. Fairy lights were strewn along the walls, illuminating the reception hall and making Shinichi seem to have an ethereal glow. His black, somewhat loose fitting suit contrasted beautifully with the background (in Heiji’s opinion), even if everything was too damn white. Speaking of too white – Shinichi’s partner was drenched in it. A white, tight suit. Tacky. Unoriginal. Black and white; night and day; two opposites, attracted.

“It’s rude to stare, you know,” A familiar voice – English accented Japanese. When had he—“If you’re wondering how I snuck up on you, it wasn’t that difficult. You were _very_ focused.”

“What do you want, Hakuba?” Heiji picked up his refilled whiskey from the bar and continued to stare out over the sea of the reception hall.

“Nothing. You looked lonely. Thought I could come keep you company.” He sat down in the stool next to Heiji and ordered a glass of white wine.

“Don’t need it.”

Saguru took a sip of his wine, “Well, I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t matter what you believe.”

“Where’s Kazuha?”

“With her girlfriend.” Hakuba looked him over, before staring pensively off into the crowd as well. They remained that way for the next three songs, and Heiji nearly forgot Hakuba was there until the bastard opened his mouth again.

“I can see how this would be a distressing situation for you.”

“What?”  He turned to the taller man, glaring, hoping that he’d understand the fire behind his eyes and leave this the fuck alone. And Heiji was sure that he understood, but Hakuba Saguru was a dick, and he knew that, so as he realized everything was futile, that Saguru had been able to read him from the start, he slouched a bit lower in his chair.

“You’ve been pining after Kudo for years.”

“S’what if I have?”

“And you’re at his wedding. And you’re not the one getting married _to_ him,” Hakuba stared into his wine glass as he swirled the clear liquid around, “So you’re jealous. Sad. Maybe a little pissed off. But you knew it was coming, so you just kind of feel dead inside. You’ve felt that way for a while. At the beginning you thought it wouldn’t last because he didn’t know Kudo as well as you did and obviously you two were made for each other—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the fuck?”

“At least _you_ got to be his best man.” A slight emphasis, and Heiji understood.

“Wait…you’re also in love with Kudo?” Heiji asked, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. He watched in utter amusement as Saguru nearly choked on his wine. Nearly. It might be the whiskey talking, but he kind of wanted to see that again. For a variety of reasons. And not necessarily on wine.

“No, you idiot. Kudo is 300.56% dumber than Kaito and much less interesting.”

“Kaito, right.” Heiji sighed, chuckling a little, “You’re right, that’s more pitiful. You weren’t even on his court.”

Hakuba laughed with him and Heiji could have sworn he somehow got closer in that moment. Their knees bumped and he felt his face grow a little warmer. Maybe he should stop while he’s ahead and head on back to his hotel room now. But then Saguru waves the waiter back over and orders another round for both of them and suddenly he’s on his seventh glass, with Saguru’s arm around his shoulders while they’re trying to correctly belt out an old Irish shanty-song that Saguru had taught him two glasses of whiskey ago.

-=-=

This wasn’t the first time Hattori Heiji had woken up in bed with someone and not remembered how he’d gotten there. It was, however, the first time he woke up fully-clothed, with his head resting heavily on another fully-clothed person’s chest. The pounding in his head was dull—whoever this was must’ve made him drink some water before bed. He could smell cinnamon, and a small tang of musk. He chanced a peek at the rest of the room, moving as slowly as possible as to not wake whoever was beneath him. Darker colored walls, with three bookcases along one wall, all dark cherry and filled to the brim with a variety of different shapes and sizes of books. There was a desk in the corner, set up with several fancy-looking notebooks and…was that a fucking quill? Who the fuck? _Why_ the fuck?

The body stirred beneath him and he could feel the person’s chest rise with a large breath and then dip back down before he felt a warm arm wrap itself around his shoulders and pull him closer.  He felt warm. Safe? He supposed. Conflicted. Because this was nice. Even if this weirdo smelled really oddly of cinnamon and had a fucking quill instead of a normal ballpoint like regular people. The stranger’s face nuzzled at the top of his head and lips were in his hair and he could feel a faint release of breath – a sigh, and then,

“Kuroba…”

Really, he should have known. And yet, he stayed for a bit longer, enjoying the nice plush that was Saguru’s chest and the warmth of his breath ghosting over his hair, sending small chills down Heiji’s spine and making him wonder just how they’d gotten here, in this position and just why exactly he was doing staying here. But instead of actually taking those to mind, he began to wonder just how Hakuba would react when he woke up with Heiji on his chest, in his arms, nuzzling his head.

A song started out softly, playing from the radio-alarm-clock on the bedside table and Heiji snapped his eyes shut, purposefully slowed his breathing and just listened as the song began to get louder and louder,

“We built sandcastles…

That I washed away,

I made you cry,

When I walked away…

Although I promised,

That I couldn’t stay, baby,

Well, every promise, don’t work out that way.”

Heiji’s breath caught in his throat as Saguru flopped his arm to turn off the alarm. That song though? Never thought the great, almighty flirt that was Hakuba Saguru would be _that_ broken up over a two-bit magician. And Beyoncé, no less. Wow.  He supposed he couldn’t say anything, his go-to song when he wanted to ruminate about Shinichi was a goddamn Miley Cirus song. “Cuz’ I don’t wanna leave home without your love, baby,” is a little more embarrassing than Beyoncé, Heiji supposed. As he was beginning to ponder the stark difference between Beyoncé and the general atmosphere of the room, Saguru shifted some more, yawned, and then promptly let out the most awkward noise Heiji had ever heard him make when he noticed he was not alone. Heiji, feigning surprise at having just been woken up, scrambled back and looked at Hakuba like he had a second head.

“What…are you….? What happened? Why are…?” Hakuba stammered out, and Heiji couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at seeing this man, this seemingly suave and smart-as-a-whip detective who matched Shinichi step-for-step, confused as hell as to how they got here. Heiji, of course, remembered most of last night, and had a pretty good idea as to how they had ended up in Hakuba’s room. Apparently the Englishman couldn’t hold his alcohol as well as he thought he could.

“Oh, gods. You don’t remember, do you?” Heiji let out a gut-deep laugh this time and Saguru nervously laughed with him. He could see right through the veil-thin defense mechanism, and decided to take pity on the other man, “We drank a bit too much at the wedding reception and I followed you back to your house, came inside for another drink, and I imagine we just kind-of ended up in here.”

Heiji could see the tension leave Hakuba’s shoulders and he wondered: would it really have been _that_ bad had something actually happened? He supposed, yes. Working with him would have likely gotten awkward, and some part of him hoped that the softening of Hakuba’s brow was relief over that fact, and not over the thought of disgust at Heiji specifically being in his bed. The taller man cleared his throat and disentangled himself from Heiji, excused himself to the bathroom, and promptly disappeared behind an off-white doorframe that lead to what seemed to be a hallway. Followng Saguru’s cue, Heiji found his bag and began to make his way out of his house.  


End file.
